Suppressing the Sadness
by Malani Yamano
Summary: Two sisters of the Phoenix Clan Amethyst and Shinah help Naruto, Sakura , and the rest of the Hidden Leaf village with a special mission to get a formal comrade of the village back from the darkness. Can they help them preavail or will they all parish trying. Read on and see...SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Trying To Suppress the Sadness

Ch 1

"Sisterly Bonds"

At school me, Shinah, Ino, and Hinata looked at Sakura staring at the seat where Sasuke once sat. Ino sighed.

"I have never seen her fall apart like this. The day she went to tell him she loved him she won't tell me or Hinata if he returned the love back. What is that around her neck that she's holding? Amethyst I hate seeing her like this. As many times as I fought with her to get Sasuke I only did it to get on her nerves. I have Sai it's just not fair what she's going through.

Naruto put his head down shaking it.

'Sasuke why'd u desert her like this? I have always liked Sakura till the afternoon she told me she loved you. Then I backed off…then the same night she confessed it to you u up and left after I pleaded with you…even fought you to let you realize that u have family here that cares. Though we don't have the pain u do inside we still understand.'

I sighed because I read his mind. Hinata walked up to Naruto and hugged him. Ino, me, and Shinah shook our heads seeing Sakura in this much pain. None of us knew what to do to calm her down….she didn't want to hear anything. She just sat at her desk and stared at Sasuke's old desk shaking her head trying not to cry. Then the memories came back to me how happy she was when he was here and on her and Naruto's Team 7. One of the strongest teams here in Konoha. But the night he left her happiness turned to sadness and emptiness.

The school bell rang and Sakura walked out silent not saying anything to anyone. This time I decided to follow Naruto when he followed Sakura. He spotted me.

"Amethyst be quiet she'll see us and hurt us both. Just follow my lead quietly. We can't let her know were here. I'm just curious where she goes after school and doesn't return till later at night. Her parents are always calling me asking me where is Sakura because they cant find her."

We watched as she looked around to see if she was being followed and we saw her break down in tears punching the wall of the house Sasuke lived. She screamed it out and didn't care.

"Sasuke why'd you leave me all alone? I can't carry on without you by my side SASUKEEEE please I'm begging you come home. I need you so much, I can't sleep, and can't concentrate on my training, or my school work the day u left u took a part of me. I miss you so much!"

She screamed out tears still falling.

"Alright Naruto and Amethyst come out I know you're there. U want to know what he said to me that night he left. He told me he loved me more than anything. Then he kissed me on the cheek and knocked me out. Then he lay me on the bench with a locket in my hand and disappeared. I woke up after Ino found me and hid the locket since that night. At night I look up at the sky and see him in a constellation, can't stop thinking bout him and all the times we shared without people knowing we were together. I am falling apart without him by me. See the locket it's of me and him he has one to."

Naruto took the locket and stared.

"He did love you Sakura-Chan we will get him back but you have to be strong my mission is to get Sasuke back if I die trying! This I ninja swear to u. Come here you need a hug come on Amethyst join me."

I joined Naruto and hugged Sakura tightly putting the locket back around her neck. Lee ran to Sakura and held her. Ill protect you.

She got angry and slammed him.

"Don't touch me again how many times did I warn you? Now get off me. I love one person and never will stop loving him even if he stops loving Me.*sighs*

Lee got up and looked.

"I was coming to tell u and Naruto; Lady Tsunade wants to see you, him, Amethyst, And Shinah. Oh and be prepared you have a new member to ur team. Well actually two. "

I looked and saw Shinah appear by us with a guy with a fake smile looking at us. Then another person we never saw in our entire life also was with them….Naruto just glared at Captain Yamato and at Sai.

*Wipe off that fake smile this isn't a joking matter."

Sai looked dead into Sakura's eyes.

"I don't know what the purpose of this mission is. Its not like Sasuke Uchiha the traitor will ever return to the village he's a part of The Akautski and only wants you all to die well that's what I've been told don't know how true it is."

Sakura's eyes grew with anger and her fists started to glow as she lunged for Sai….

"U ever talk about Sasuke that way again I will kill you! Do I make myself clear now if ur on the team its time we go."

We all watched as Sakura stormed off. Shinah looked at me and Naruto.

"Wow we are in for some journey we have a small mission ourselves keep Sai away from Sakura. Oh Naruto Hinata wants to kiss you goodbye we'll meet up after we all get our gear together."

Hinata looked shaking her head watching Sakura walk back to her house. Then she walked with Naruto to his house where he had to get ready. As he packed his gear he stared at the pic of Team 7 *tears started to fall but he held back* Hinata held him and smiled.

"Naruto-Kun can we have one night together before you leave for ur mission?"

He looked at her.

"Hinata I love you with all my heart but not tonight I have to get some sleep and rest up for our mission to get Sasuke back. You can sleep here but don't make a move I'm tired and stressed out right now."

She smiled sweetly and entered his bathroom getting ready for bed. Naruto sat on his bed and took off his shirt staring at the pic of team 7. Then he also got ready for bed and held Hinata close as she slept soundly on him.

My sister Shinah and I decided to stay the night by Sakura's. After we all got ready for bed we watched as she held Sasuke's headband in her hands placing it in her bag holding her locket tight. Shinah noticed one of Sasuke's shirts at the end of Sakura's bed and fell asleep. I stayed up watching over Sakura as she held Sasuke's shirt looking to the empty side of her bed*

Yes Amethyst he stayed the night here a couple of times because he didn't want to be alone in his house. There were nights he woke up screaming for his parents and I held him till he fell asleep on me soundly. When he slept he was like an angel; so peaceful and sweet and all mine. No one ever knew cause of the girls always chasing after him staring at him. But not once did he say he loved me till the night he left the village to get away. Then I awoke with a headache and this locket in my hand on the back are our initials. See S&S 4Eva…love Sasuke-Kun to my Cherry Blossom. I just miss him so much Amethyst.

I held her as she cried on my shoulder. After Sakura was asleep I felt a cool breeze coming in through the window. She had the window opened that night I felt a presence and there he was Sasuke Uchiha by the window watching Sakura sleep. I stayed still watching as he walked to her bed and kissed her forehead whispering…'I never stopped loving you ur always on my mind but if you come after me we will have to fight and you may have to kill me. I'm not the same Sasuke who confessed his love for you my Cherry Blossom I'm a Sasuke that only feels hatred toward the one who is responsible for my family's undoing and when I avenge my family we will meet again. Bye for now my Cherry Blossom. Ur love is still deep down inside me….don't you ever stop believing I said well meet again and will keep my promise' He covered her and was gone into the wind.

Shinah woke up.

"What was that I heard? Was Sakura talking in her sleep again?"

I shook my head.

"No Shinah she wasn't goodnight see u in the morning. She's just very tired. Goodnight…"She fell back to sleep

Eventually I fell asleep still in shock how much he has changed since the night he left shaking my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to Suppress the Pain

Ch 2

"Our Mission Begins"

The next morning I woke up and got dressed wondering if I was seeing things last night. The next one up was Sakura tying her headband while she looked out the window. To our surprise the last one up was Shinah.I went by the mirror and tied my headband. We all heard Naruto scream.

"Girls come on we don't want to be late for our mission do we? Sakura shook her head and grabbed her pack. Me and Shinah grabbed our packs and followed her to meet Naruto. We all knew that Naruto couldn't stand Sai. We also agreed none of us liked Sai at all.

Sai looked with his fake smile starting to get Naruto angry. I held Naruto back this time yelling.

"Naruto cool it he's on our team. We have to work with him though we all rather not. Yamato appeared and we All went silent and followed him at ninja speed. Sai looked again with his sly smile.

"Still think he needs to be saved? You are really hoping you can get him to come back you all will see."

Sakura glared.

"You're pushing it Sai I swear I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop. Consider this ur last warning now shut up. "

Naruto shook his head.

"You're pushing it Sai she will hurt you if you don't stop. If she doesn't I will now shut it!"

Sai laughed.

"Very well I'll stop if you don't want to hear the truth. Wow you two really have faith in that traitor!"

I started to get angry and slammed him.

"We all have faith in Sasuke; we have known each other along time! Quit the trash talking I am getting tired of it!"

Shinah glared.

"You're cruising for a bruising Sai. Just stop talking before I make you."

I held Shinah back with Naruto and Sakura's help.

"Shinah calm down we a team and have a mission."

Captain Yamato stared.

"Team mates don't fight one another now stop before I put you all in confinement until you get along do I make myself clear?"

We all looked and nodded.

"Yes Sensei you did; we'll stop fighting."

We all walked ahead when a breeze went by. Sakura gripped her bag and sighed. The 4 of us knew Sasuke was around somewhere. Sai was clueless and just stared at the 4 of us scratching his head.

"What is with you 4? Hello are you even paying attention to me?"

Naruto glared.

"We're thinking what you think we were doing? Ooh why are you on our team again?"

Sakura held him back this time.

"Naruto stop we needed another team member. Shinah and Amethyst I hear something."

We both stopped in out tracks. I looked up and saw Orochimaru. He appeared in front of us.

"Oh what do we have here? The jinchirakie trying to save his friend. Who said he needs to be saved?"

Sakura looked and stared.

"What is that supposed to mean u snake?"

Orichimaru laughed.

"You'll soon find out. Oh look the Phoenix Clan to interesting. Don't you agree Kabato?"

Kabuto appeared.

"Yes Lord Orichimaru they will see. But first how bout you get through us?"

I drew my sword.

"You are going to lose. Fine then lets go Kabuto if you're man enough that is."

Kabuto laughed.

"Fine then you is on Amethyst."

He ran at me and I blocked his attack and slammed him into the rocks. I still stood my ground and was ready for his next attack. He got up and I watched as he wiped the blood from his mouth Once again he tried to get me with a sneak attack but didn't succeed. I saw his face turn to anger.

"Why you little Phoenix brat I'm going to pulverize you! You think you're better than me because you beat me in The Chunin exams? We'll just see about that wont we? After I'm done with you; you will not be able to continue Ur mission!"

I dodged every attack he threw at me and slammed him into the rocks knocking him out. Naruto and Sakura looked down at Kabuto out cold.

"Whoa Amethyst you still got it. Those were some exams right Shinah? Hey Shinah you listening to us hello?"

Shinah nodded.

"Umm yea kind of busy here. I'll get back at you on that? A little help would also be nice you know. Oh no u aren't putting that mark on me. Not this Shinobi you snake."

We all decided to step in and give her a hand. Naruto started to glow and we all froze. Sakura gasped.

"Just great when he gets like that no one can stop him but Kakashi Sensei. Naruto snap out of it. Naruto!"

We all heard a big blast and saw Orochimaru fly across the field into some rocks. Sakura was about to run to Naruto but we held her back.

"Sakura don't he wont know who you are he's been consumed by it. SAKURaaaaa nooo…"

Before we all knew it he slammed her and I caught her. Then I moved her out of the way. Suddenly Orochimaru disappeared and Naruto was back to normal and saw Sakura down. She came to and he kneeled down by her asking.

"Sakura what happened? Are you alright?"

We helped her up and she said nothing still in shock Naruto attacked her. We were all in shock and Sai just stared and also helped her up carefully.

"Okay now we have to seek out Orochimaru's hideout somewhere in the rocks. This is not going to be easy. Sakura are you alright?"

She glared.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for asking Sai just don't touch me I can manage on my own. Lets keep going but be careful and don't make one sound."


	3. Chapter 3

Trying To Suppress the Sadness

Ch. 3

"Danger Coming Soon"

Shinah and I sat on the roof watching the stars in the sky. I could feel her pain and knew how sad she was after seeing the look in his eyes. The Jonin were now on real high alert Shikamaru joined us also.

"Hey you two how is everything? Yea it's a drag the jonin are all on alert except me being the youngest. They don't know when we'll be under fire but it'll be soon….and we don't have Sasuke here to help us. Are our defenses strong enough?

Ino appears and hugs Shikamaru.

"We'll be fine Shika Kun u know we are all strong shinobi. Hey where'd Sakura Chan go? I just saw her?"

I sighed.

"She got upset and went back to her house the poor girl….she's so hurt since he left. I just wish he wouldn't have gone she was so much happier when he was here. We tried everything to cheer her up and nothing will work."

Ino looked.

"Yea I know I see it to and so does Hinata. There is nothing we can do though. All we can do is be her friends and help her get through that's all we can do."

Shinah nodded.

"Yea exactly that's all we can do. "

We all headed back to our rooms and lay in bed thinking. We were all concerned about Sakura and also wondering when we'll get attacked. I slowly drifted off to sleep listening to Japanese music to help sleep. Shinah stayed awake in her room and Hinata returned to Naruto's room falling asleep on him soundly holding him. He smiled and held her close as he drifted off to sleep.

Far away Sasuke was in his room at Orochimaru's hideout thinking. Orochimaru was having a conversation with Kabuto. Kabuto left his quarters and looked in on Sasuke thinking he was asleep but he was wide awake turned away from the door. After he checked on Sasuke he returned back to Orochimaru's quarters walking back and forth in deep thought. When Sasuke knew he was gone he sat up in his bed and walked to the entrance looking up at the moon thinking.

In the meantime back at the village the Jonin were still on full alert as we all slept through the night. The next morning I woke up took my shower and got dressed heading to the training field. Everyone else beat me there and were already warming up. I was also warming up but also thinking about how we failed our mission. Kakashi sensei knew what was on my mind he looked at me.

"Amethyst stop blaming yourself for us failing our mission. There was nothing we could do he is a Rogue Ninja."

I looked but remained silent and went back to practicing trying not to think of his eyes so full of hate when we encountered him on the mountain. He wasn't the same Sasuke and couldn't be saved now. Losing a friend made my stomach turn thinking back to the smiles Team 7 had on their faces when Sasuke was part of the team. Now he was a Rogue ninja and the smiles were now frowns.

The afternoon dragged on and we practiced till dinner time. When we finished our training we all went out to Icharaku's Ramen shop for dinner. Naruto like normal ate his ramen so fast we didn't see any of it go in his mouth. Shinah and I just stared laughing and he stared.

"Hey what's so funny I was starving? Hey girls are you going to finish that?"

We all looked at him and smiled and went back to eating our ramen. Sai ate in silence as he read his book trying to figure out how to make new friends. He made a mistake with something he said to Sakura and ended up slammed. Shinah and I grabbed her.

"Calm down Sakura Chan he didn't mean it. Sai watch what you say will you?"

Ino just giggled and walked with us and we all just hung out and talked by mine and Shinah's house. Naruto kept on trying to ease drop and kept getting slammed by me, Shinah, and Sakura.

He looked.

"I'll use my Sexy jutsu on you 3 if you don't tell me what you're talking about?"

We all walked away and kept on talking he got angry and used his jutsu in front of us but Shinah repelled it and slammed him once again.

"That doesn't work on the Phoenix line give it up will you?"

Ino and Sakura were knocked out on the floor and Shinah and I had to revive them. He walked away mad and flipped in a tree looking up at the moon thinking. When they were revived they both wanted to hurt him but Shinah and I stopped them. We all entered our house and had some tea before bed. Sakura stayed awake looking out the window with her head down. I happened to wake up in the middle of the night and saw her by the window.

Sakura u have to get some sleep please we are all worried about you. Especially me come on please try and get some sleep.

She looked at me.

"I can't sleep too much on my mind thinking back to Team 7 and how many times I messed up now we failed our mission."

I looked at her.

"Sakura you're not a failure. U have become stronger over the past 3 years and are a medical ninja. There is danger near and you're a strong shinobi never call yourself weak we will need you to help us save our village. You're not a failure, you alone defeated Sasori no one helped you that should boost your confidence a little. Now please we need our sleep Kakashi Sensei wants us up at the break of dawn."

At that moment Kakashi appeared in front of us.

"She is right Sakura you all need a good night's sleep. Now all of you to bed and get some rest. "

After he said that he disappeared and Sakura entered the spare room and fell asleep. I had one more cup of tea before I turned in and looked out the window sensing the danger was near and we had to be ready. When I finished my tea I entered my room and drifted off to sleep listening to soothing music. Shinah was also asleep in her bed and Ino was asleep in the other spare room.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying To Suppress the Sadness

Ch 4

"What's the Next Step?"

I sat up in the room reading thinking of everything that happened today. Sakura turned toward me looking where I sat.

"Amethyst u need to get some sleep. You can't be staying up all through the night. Are u sure there is nothing you want to tell me? Since we got back you've been quiet."

Once again I looked at her.

"No I am positive I'll go to sleep in an hour. Don't worry about me Sakura Chan. You're the one that needs to get some rest you've been restless."

She looked at me.

"Yes I know well goodnight try not to stay up late."

I nodded.

"Okay Sakura goodnight."

I watched as she fell back to sleep and sighed looking out the window shaking my head. I heard my sister Shinah come in and looked at her. She came by me and looked out the window with me.

"Yea I know how u feel sis. We saw him and swore not to tell Sakura…we have to lie to our best friend so not cool. But we made a ninja promise we have to keep it. There's been a bad feeling around lately. Will we be strong enough when our village comes under fire without him?"

I looked at her.

"I don't know sis I really don't. But we are Shinobi of the leaf and have to defend our village no matter what happens to us."

She sighed.

"Yes I know that. Come on Amethyst lets try to get some rest just in case Sensei wants us to train early in the morning."

We checked on Sakura one last time and exited her room quietly seeing Hinata at the kitchen table drinking tea. We sat down across from her.

"Hinata are you okay? What's the matter?"

She looked up at us saying.

"Nothing Naruto- Kun is asleep and I decided to make some tea to help me fall asleep. I can't sleep so worried."

I looked at her and poured Shinah and myself some tea also.

"Yes we feel it to Hinata. But cant really see when our village will be under fire and if we'll succeed or not."

Hinata looked sipping her tea.

"Its gonna be sooner than we are all aware of Amethyst I can feel it and I dream about it. I woke up last night when you returned from ur mission screaming as Naruto- Kun walked in. He's also worried so is Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune. "

In his room Naruto lays awake thinking seeing Sasuke's cold eyes as he was on that mountain and sighs.

"Why couldn't I get through to him? Doesn't he know he's gonna be another one of Orochimaru's experiments and lose his body to that snake?" Sai looked at him.

"Naruto he tried to kill u are u sure u still want to get him back? He's not the same Sasuke you and Sakura knew he has changed a lot."

Naruto glared

"He has only changed cause of that snake Orochimaru! Deep inside he's the same Sasuke we knew back then. Sorry Sai I cant turn my back on my brother I will get him back Believe It! Even if I lose my life I will get him back I am not giving up on him I cant. My dream is to be the next Hokage and a Shinobi never breaks a ninja promise.

Sai sighed.

"I know Naruto. Well I'm turning in try to get some sleep you'll need it. None of us are going to give up on Sasuke."

Naruto watched as Sai exited the room and sat by the window looking out shaking his head.

After we finished our tea Hinata did the cups and entered Naruto's room. He was finally asleep. She got ready for bed and fell asleep next to him holding him close. Naruto felt her there and held her close closing his eyes. I looked in on them and covered them both exiting. I watched as Shinah flipped on the roof and entered my room sitting up thinking as I looked up at the stars.

Shinah sat on the roof looking up the stars thinking about the events that happened today shaking her head. She spotted a Sasuke constellation and a tear shed and she looked down shaking her head.

The feeling got stronger that danger was soon to come. I watched as the Jonins surveyed the entire village carefully. Kakashi Sensei appeared by my window.

"Amethyst u should be sleeping we have a vigorous training exercise in the morning all of u at 7am. Where's Shinah?"

I looked and shook my head.

"I actually haven't seen her since we came back from our mission but I will let her know when I do see u at 7am Kakashi Sensei."

He looked at me suspiciously and spotted Shinah on the roof.

"Well well look who I found staying on the roof wont help us Shinah I am aware that u and Amethyst spotted Sasuke. Please get down before the jonin get suspicious Lady Tsunade has bad feelings and want all Leaf Shinobi inside but the jonin."

Shinah crossed her arms.

"No I am not moving I like looking up at the stars and cant sleep."

Kakashi looked.

"That is an order from ur sensei missy move it Shinah now."

Shinah looked arms still crossed.

"No I am not moving make me then."

Kakashi looked.

"Well then u asked for it. I will move you."

Kakashi did hand signs and teleported Shinah to her room.

"Now u stay here and look up at the stars not outside understood."

The shadow clone disappeared and he glared.

"Fine then suit yourself be at the training field 7am sharp not a minute late."

Kakashi vanished and stood guard with the rest of the jonin as ordered by Tsunade. Sakura joined Shinah on the roof.

"Can't sleep either huh? No one can there is danger near. Well of course Amethyst can she's the only one who actually sleeps."

Shinah looked.

"Actually no she's in her room watching them guard the village so none of us can sleep. Speaking of Amethyst she just joined us."

Sakura looked behind her.

"Wow u surprised me just out here thinking I guess after the day we had today….and the cold look in his eyes. He's not the same so cold and just doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone anymore."

Shinah looked at me and we both shook our head.

"Yes we know Sakura we all saw it. He's full of hatred and just wanted to wipe us all out."

Shinah had a thought and I heard it.

'That's not true he's just lost in the darkness unaware of the fate ahead of him if he doesn't snap out of it soon.'

I looked at Shinah nodding in agreement as tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks once again and she disappeared. We were going to run after her but decided to let her be alone. We finally decided to listen to Kakashi Sensei and went to bed. In Naruto's room Hinata was fast asleep on him while he lay awake with visions of how cold Sasuke's eyes were when they encountered him and failed their mission.

In Sakura's room she tried to sleep but couldn't erase the coldness in Sasuke's eyes when he tried to kill them all. She just lay awake trying to listen to soothing music to help her sleep. Hours passed and she fell asleep finally.

In another area Sasuke was asleep and a red-haired woman with glasses watched him sleep. Suigetsu looked at her.

"You are looking to get killed. You know he hates when people disturb him while he sleeps. I advise you to leave here before he kills you, sorry I like my life thank you. Chugo just shook his head as Suigetsu exited.

"Let me guess she is still watching Sasuke sleep isn't she? Leave it alone she wants to get killed then let her."

Sasuke sensed something behind him and woke up glaring at her.

"I told you Karin that creeps me out when you do that. Go by the others and let me sleep will you or I'll kill you."

Karin ran out and sat silent.

"I will make him love me, one way or the other. If I have to kill that pink haired girl in that picture." 


	5. Chapter 5

Trying To Suppress the Sadness

Ch. 3

"Danger Coming Soon"

Shinah and I sat on the roof watching the stars in the sky. I could feel her pain and knew how sad she was after seeing the look in his eyes. The Jonin were now on real high alert Shikamaru joined us also.

"Hey you two how is everything? Yea it's a drag the jonin are all on alert except me being the youngest. They don't know when we'll be under fire but it'll be soon….and we don't have Sasuke here to help us. Are our defenses strong enough?

Ino appears and hugs Shikamaru.

"We'll be fine Shika Kun u know we are all strong shinobi. Hey where'd Sakura Chan go? I just saw her?"

I sighed.

"She got upset and went back to her house the poor girl….she's so hurt since he left. I just wish he wouldn't have gone she was so much happier when he was here. We tried everything to cheer her up and nothing will work."

Ino looked.

"Yea I know I see it to and so does Hinata. There is nothing we can do though. All we can do is be her friends and help her get through that's all we can do."

Shinah nodded.

"Yea exactly that's all we can do. "

We all headed back to our rooms and lay in bed thinking. We were all concerned about Sakura and also wondering when we'll get attacked. I slowly drifted off to sleep listening to Japanese music to help sleep. Shinah stayed awake in her room and Hinata returned to Naruto's room falling asleep on him soundly holding him. He smiled and held her close as he drifted off to sleep.

Far away Sasuke was in his room at Orochimaru's hideout thinking. Orochimaru was having a conversation with Kabuto. Kabuto left his quarters and looked in on Sasuke thinking he was asleep but he was wide awake turned away from the door. After he checked on Sasuke he returned back to Orochimaru's quarters walking back and forth in deep thought. When Sasuke knew he was gone he sat up in his bed and walked to the entrance looking up at the moon thinking.

In the meantime back at the village the Jonin were still on full alert as we all slept through the night. The next morning I woke up took my shower and got dressed heading to the training field. Everyone else beat me there and were already warming up. I was also warming up but also thinking about how we failed our mission. Kakashi sensei knew what was on my mind he looked at me.

"Amethyst stop blaming yourself for us failing our mission. There was nothing we could do he is a Rogue Ninja."

I looked but remained silent and went back to practicing trying not to think of his eyes so full of hate when we encountered him on the mountain. He wasn't the same Sasuke and couldn't be saved now. Losing a friend made my stomach turn thinking back to the smiles Team 7 had on their faces when Sasuke was part of the team. Now he was a Rogue ninja and the smiles were now frowns.

The afternoon dragged on and we practiced till dinner time. When we finished our training we all went out to Icharaku's Ramen shop for dinner. Naruto like normal ate his ramen so fast we didn't see any of it go in his mouth. Shinah and I just stared laughing and he stared.

"Hey what's so funny I was starving? Hey girls are you going to finish that?"

We all looked at him and smiled and went back to eating our ramen. Sai ate in silence as he read his book trying to figure out how to make new friends. He made a mistake with something he said to Sakura and ended up slammed. Shinah and I grabbed her.

"Calm down Sakura Chan he didn't mean it. Sai watch what you say will you?"

Ino just giggled and walked with us and we all just hung out and talked by mine and Shinah's house. Naruto kept on trying to ease drop and kept getting slammed by me, Shinah, and Sakura.

He looked.

"I'll use my Sexy jutsu on you 3 if you don't tell me what you're talking about?"

We all walked away and kept on talking he got angry and used his jutsu in front of us but Shinah repelled it and slammed him once again.

"That doesn't work on the Phoenix line give it up will you?"

Ino and Sakura were knocked out on the floor and Shinah and I had to revive them. He walked away mad and flipped in a tree looking up at the moon thinking. When they were revived they both wanted to hurt him but Shinah and I stopped them. We all entered our house and had some tea before bed. Sakura stayed awake looking out the window with her head down. I happened to wake up in the middle of the night and saw her by the window.

Sakura u have to get some sleep please we are all worried about you. Especially me come on please try and get some sleep.

She looked at me.

"I can't sleep too much on my mind thinking back to Team 7 and how many times I messed up now we failed our mission."

I looked at her.

"Sakura you're not a failure. U have become stronger over the past 3 years and are a medical ninja. There is danger near and you're a strong shinobi never call yourself weak we will need you to help us save our village. You're not a failure, you alone defeated Sasori no one helped you that should boost your confidence a little. Now please we need our sleep Kakashi Sensei wants us up at the break of dawn."

At that moment Kakashi appeared in front of us.

"She is right Sakura you all need a good night's sleep. Now all of you to bed and get some rest. "

After he said that he disappeared and Sakura entered the spare room and fell asleep. I had one more cup of tea before I turned in and looked out the window sensing the danger was near and we had to be ready. When I finished my tea I entered my room and drifted off to sleep listening to soothing music. Shinah was also asleep in her bed and Ino was asleep in the other spare room.


	6. Chapter 6

Trying to Suppress the Sadness

Ch 6

"Enemy Approaching"

The next morning I was the first one up made some coffee and tea. Sakura was the next one awake.

"Morning Amethyst thanks for that talk. Are we the only ones up now? I feel something and it's not good."

I looked out the window sipping my coffee and saw all the jonin standing guard. Sakura took her tea and also looked out the window. Shinah was the next one up and then Ino. She also sensed trouble and watched with us.

Naruto stretched and poured him and Hinata a cup of tea. They sat at the table and drank their coffee and tea in silence. Shikamaru entered and poured himself a cup of coffee shaking his head.

"The enemy is almost here we are going to have to fight and hope we can be victorious. We will not fall so easily to the mercy of The Akatsuki. That is not the way of the Shinobi of the Leaf."

I turned and nodded at Shikamaru's words. Shinah finished her tea and also nodded.

"Our duty as Shinobi of The Hidden leaf is to fight until the finish like our very lives depend on it. We will not fall without honor."

Kakashi Sensei walked in.

"Very well spoken Shinah-Chan. So you have heard the enemy is very close so we will all have to fight together to protect our village. Let's go and prepare ourselves. Shinah and Amethyst you will need your swords."

Sakura looked tightening her headband and put on her gloves, filled her pouch with kunai and shuriken. She took one look at the locket of her and Sasuke and nodded putting it away in her jewelry box. We all exited the house and joined Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato, and Sai. The rest of the village stood together waiting for them to attack.

An hour later they sounded the alarm and the Akatsuki came in our village to collect Naruto I lunged at Konan with my blade and fought her. She was a lot stronger than I was but I was not about to give up. I fought her with my blade and cut her several times. Next to me Shinah was fighting Kisame. He laughed evilly.

"Oh u think u little Phoenix brat can defeat me the tail less beast to protect Naruto the nine tail? You do not have a chance against me."

Shinah glared her eyes glowing red fighting with her sword. Fire surrounded her as she went into Phoenix stage one.

"Phoenix Fire chidori" He flew into the rocks engulfed in flames. Shinah lunged at him but he disappeared. She looked around and shook her head. She laughed as we continued to fight.

Konan laughed.

"I can see I am tiring you out you Leaf Village brat. I promise to make your death fast and painful."

My eyes glowed and I pulled my sword from the ground.

"We'll see about that you Akatsuki trash I will not fall in battle to the likes of you. PHOENIX TYPHOON SUBMERGE"

She slammed into the wall motionless and I held my sword to her neck as she came to. With one swipe I killed her as she lunged at me. Then I went to assist Sakura and Tsunade. The battle ended and our village was in ruins and so many have died around us. Sakura kneeled down by Lady Tsunade's motionless body weeping. Me and Shinah helped her carry her to the hospital still motionless. We all knelt down by her bedside crying. We were also worried about Naruto who had gone after Pein in Sage Mode really angry and out to avenge Jaraiya. We sat and talked to Shizune thinking back to that awful battle we lost.

As Night fell over the village we saw a light and all that perished in battle woke up and looked around at our village now in ruins without a Hokage. We saw Naruto coming back to the village weak and I caught him. Shinah looked at him smiling as we took him to the hospital to re cooperate.

Sakura looked at him smiling.

"You're a hero Naruto Kun. U won and defeated Pein oh someone is here to see u to."

Hinata ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly. He looked in shock.

"Hinata-Chan you're alright I will never let you get hurt again can u let me go you're squeezing me to tight can't breathe."

She let him go and smiled at him.

"I love you Naruto-Kun. Thank you for realizing I've been the one for you all along our hero. Now get some rest. I'll be by Amethyst and Shinah's waiting for you to recuperate. "

She kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep from the medication Shizune gave him. We all headed back to our house to rest after that fierce battle we fought leaving the village in ruins. We all drifted off to sleep with our wounds bandaged up. Getting ready to rebuild our village. Hinata sighed still seeing Sakura sad and shook her head.

"It- t's a s-s hame that I have N-n aruto-Kun and poor Sakura is still alone."

Shinah and I just looked and sighed.

"Well we are all happy for you Hinata. You two are meant for each other. It's just a shame that it took him so long to realize it. You almost got killed protecting him from Pein."

Sakura joined us.

"Yes she does belong with Naruto I am very happy for them both. I'll stay single if I have to because my heart is only for Sasuke-Kun wherever he is. I was an idiot saying that to Naruto a few months back. What was I thinking?"

We just looked at her.

"You said what to Naruto? Sakuraaaaa! What did you say to him? Sakura?"

Hinata left and went to the hospital to go check on Naruto who was in the hospital bed holding his wrapped arm. He saw her and smiled up at her.

"Hey Hinata are you okay? I can't believe you were going to die for me."

She smiled blushing.

"W-w hen people a-a-re in l-l ove they tend to do crazy things."

He smiled at her.

"Oh so I guess you have been wanting to hear my response from when you jumped in and went after Pein to protect me. I heard you confess your love to me and want to give you my answer. Come closer Hinata I can barely move from this bed."

She went by him and sat on the hospital bed gazing deep in his blue eyes.

" Y-y-es N-n aruto- Kun, w-w-hat did you w-w ant to s-s ay to me? D- don't t-t-ry to move y-y-ou're still i-I njured."

He smiled at her and embraced her tightly as their lips met. She embraced him back and returned his kiss smiling. Sakura was on duty to give Naruto his medicine and just stood by the doorway smiling as she watched Naruto and Hinata making out. Shina and I ran after her because she didn't answer our question and looked at Naruto and Hinata making out finally. Shinah smiled.

"It's about time he realized that Hinata is the one for him."

Sakura also nodded in agreement.

"He really had no one to actually show him what love is. Until now that is, I am glad he finally figured it out that Hinata was in love with him. This is why I am mad at myself for falsely confessing my love for Naruto. He was the last one I had out of Team 7, and was afraid I would lose him. I just wish that Sasuke was here with me now! I miss him so much!"

Both Shinah and I hugged Sakura consoling her. That was all we could do for our friend at the moment. Hinata exited the hospital and saw the tears falling from Sakura's eyes and also hugged her. Then Ino joined in and Neji smiled relieved that his cousin finally had the one she loves return his love to her after everything she put herself through to get stronger just to get Naruto to recognize her. He entered Naruto's room.

"You are so lucky that you finally realized what everyone in the village has known from the 1st day in Academy. You hurt my cousin you will have to deal with me understood! She had to die for you to realize what you meant to her? She has practiced harder every single day just so you would notice her. Her ninja way is yours. Do not hurt her Naruto I mean it. You will regret the day you were born if you break Lady Hinata's heart understood!"

Naruto looked up at Neji.

"I am not going to hurt her Neji, believe it! It took me so long to realize that she loves me. I never had a family to love me. It wasn't until she died for me that I realized she has loved me all along and I was so blind crushing on Sakura whose heart is only for Sasuke! Then that false confession that she mad about loving me. At that moment I had to reject her because she was and still is so hurt and wanted to forget that she loves Sasuke and only Sasuke! He still has good in him, I just know it. But it might be a long time when he returns to the village and just maybe he'll realize that Sakura has loved him from the 1st day they met and will never stop loving him and return the love. I have Hinata now by my side and couldn't be happier. Sakura is still my best friend I can't forget that either. Besides the entire village is my family and I vow to protect it.


	7. Chapter 7

Suppressing the Sadness

Ch. 7

"Enemy or Foe"

Several months after our encounter with the Akautski Sakura, Shinah, and I went to train. We knew that there were plenty more challenges ahead of us and we all wanted to be prepared. Hinata and Naruto were going to meet up with us later because he finally recuperated and wanted to spend some time with her. We all realized how strong that Sakura had become and were very proud of her. We knew that if Sasuke could see her now he would also be very proud. He was still a rogue ninja and had a price on his head. We also knew if we spotted him we would all have to go against him. Word spread that after he killed his brother Itachi, the one who was responsible for his family's undoing he had become very powerful.

In the meantime Sasuke was under the waterfall thinking back to his days in Team 7 when he heard Karin calling him.

"Sasuke am I disturbing you? We are all waiting to hear your plan on how to destroy the leaf village. Who is that girl in that picture with the pink hair and the big forehead?"

He turned toward her and glared at her.

"It is none of your business, and I told you not to disturb me or I'll kill you. Now go and leave me alone alright! I told you that you creep me out, okay you saved my life but that still means nothing! I am still full of hate! Now let me be Karin! I am taking a shower now go before I kill you!"

She ran away and screamed.

"He is in a really bad mood I see. I wish I knew why he gets so offensive when I ask him about that girl in the pic he always looks at. If I see her I will kill her and then Sasuke will be mine!"

Suigetsu and Jugo just gulped when Sasuke came back putting on his shirt.

"If you attempt to kill her you will not survive! Do I make myself clear Karin? She was 1/3 of a team I was in when I was younger and that's all you need to know. Now about destroying the leaf I need some answers before we attack them. "

At that Sasuke put the picture down and Karin used a kunai and stabbed Sakura's face with it screaming.

"You back off Sasuke is mine! I saw him try to kill you his heart is mine not yours. He wants you dead."

Sasuke heard Karin and walked up behind her.

"What are you doing with that? Karin what is that you're hiding? Answer me now!"

She gulped as she tried to hide the picture she just stabbed. When Sasuke grabbed it from her hand and glared at her taking out the kunai. Karin tried to run but she couldn't move she was mesmerized by him and stood still. He pulled her hair and yelled at her.

"You do that again I am going to kill you now enough. I mean it."

Karin ran to him and tried to kiss him. He took out his sword and stabbed her then he, Orochimaru, Jugo, and Suigetsu disappeared leaving her on the floor bleeding. Sasuke was able to lose them and was up in a tree watching us train without any of us seeing him. Sakura sensed a presence and looked up in the trees but saw nothing. Then she went back to her training while Shinah and I sparred against each other.

We heard Naruto and Hinata coming and Sasuke saw him holding Hinata's hand saying to himself.

'It's about time you realized that Hinata loved you since the first day in the Academy you dobe. Don't worry soon I'll return either to destroy the village or to stay. I need some answers before I decide what I am going to do. '

Then he disappeared and rejoined Orochimaru.

Shinah spotted Naruto and Hinata calling them over. They joined us and Naruto looked in the tree thinking he saw someone running. He looked at Hinata.

"I'll be right back Hinata, I just heard something stay here. I won't be too long and I am always careful."

He ran to where he heard the tree leaves and saw a blurring Uchiha sign running at top speed. Then he sighed saying.

'Sasuke how long are you going to be gone, it's been almost four years. You already got your revenge why can't you realize you have people in Konoha that care about you. A brother that misses you and a team that is still incomplete without you. The village is destroyed, and there is a rumor that a great ninja war is going to happen? You really did it when you attacked the Kage Summit.'

He sighed and went to join us when Hinata looked at him very concerned.

"Naruto-Kun are you okay? Did you find out what you heard that made you investigate?"

He smiled at her and grabbed her waist.

"It was nothing, just a rabbit getting something to eat. Let's all go get a bite to eat I am starving. Amethyst and Shinah come on we're going to get a bite to eat. Then it is back to rebuilding our village."

Sakura joined us and we all headed to Ichiraku's for ramen, before we go back to work on rebuilding our village destroyed now. While we walked Sakura thought to herself.

'I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now. Has he forgotten the way I confessed to him I love him before he left our village four years ago. Does he still have the picture of Team 7 when we were younger, and should I just throw this locket in the garbage because he tried to kill me twice? When will I be happy again? Has his hatred consumed him! Where are you Sasuke I miss you so much.'

Almost a month and a half passed and Lady Tsunade called us all in her office Shinah and I looked at each other puzzled. Then Shikamaru entered with Kakashi. They both looked at us while Sai and Ino ran in and nearly banged into the desk. Hinata was a little puzzled when her cousin had his arms crossed looking at all of us.

"Okay are we all here now?"

We all nodded and saw the serious look on Lady Tsunade's face as she spoke.

"As you are all aware we are about to enter into a war. This will be like no other war we have seen and have seen since the nine tails attack on our village. We are to join the other villages and protect each other not as enemies but as Allied forces. I will be with the other Kage tracking the progress please be careful. We have to protect Naruto from getting his nine tail extracted. This is why we sent him away with Bee. He cannot come on the frontline. He has protected us now it's our turn to protect Naruto. All of you I have faith in each and every one of you. You will be under the command of none other than Kakashi."

We all followed Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka to the position at the frontline. Choji was eating a bag of chips when we heard Ino yelling at him.

"This is no time to be eating Choji. We are about to enter a Ninja War that we might not survive! Naruto's life is at stake here! We can't let them get to him."

In front of us stood reanimations of enemies that we all defeated in the past. At this point we all were wishing Sasuke was here with us. Just looking at what were about to face we all didn't think we would have a chance. Then in front of us stood Naruto who now has full control of Kurama. Hinata was very happy to see him and so was Sakura. Every single person from the Leaf Village were happy to see Naruto, and stood by his side as we all fought the reanimated enemies from each of our pasts.

At the old Uchiha hideout Sasuke was trying to get some answers from the reanimated Hokages from the past to make his decision with the help of Orochimaru. He looked at the young Uchiha.

"Here you will get all the answers to the questions you have Sasuke. Then we will all stand by you in whatever decision you make to either destroy the village or return to it and protect it. I'll let you take it from here."

As Sasuke listened to the words from the old Hokages. His eyes widened when he was told that his brother Itachi the one who wiped out his entire clan was only a spy from the village and not a member of the Akautski as he thought in the past. As the first Hokage explained everything after the Third Hokage admitted to putting Itachi up to the demise of The Uchiha. Now Sasuke understood what the village and the meaning of being a Shinobi was. He found out things that none of his parents or his own brother told him as he was growing up. At this he made his decision saying to himself.

'Just as my brother did I will protect the village and become Hokage and change the Shinobi land.'

Lord First looked at Sasuke asking.

"So have you made your decision? Do we all fight against or with the leaf? Sasuke what is your decision."

Sasuke looked at all of them saying.

"I choose to protect the village, let's make our way to the battlefield."

Orochimaru was not surprised at Sasuke's decision and also agreed to join Sasuke and the Hokages to protect the village. Minato was eager that he would be able to see his son Naruto after not being around as he grew up. Sasuke, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Jugo left and returned to their hideout to see Karin in her pajamas yelling and screaming calling Sasuke a jerk. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head. She walked by him glaring.

"How could you stab me? After I saved your life so many times and you repay me by stabbing me. Why should I help?"

Sasuke looked at her and apologized.

"Sorry for stabbing you Karin, but you pushed me to that point. I told you I wasn't interested in you and you just kept it up so I decided to do something about it. Now I am going to the village and joining the battle with the former Hokages."

Orochimaru saw Sasuke disappear and looked at them.

"We will go help Tsunade. You to Karin unless you want to stay here it's your choice."

They all followed Orochimaru to where Lady Tsunade was literally torn in half covered in slugs trying to heal her. When he saw her condition he told Suigetsu to bring her body back together forcing Karin to let Tsunade suck her blood to heal her. After she was healed Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Karin disappeared.

In the meantime Sasuke arrives at the battlefield and sees Sakura smiling a little bit as he lands on his feet in front of all of us. Jugo just stood and watched as Sasuke acknowledged his old team mates and just waited for orders.

"Is that you Sakura? Naruto I am here to protect the village and become Hokage. Nice to see you both again Amethyst and Shinah."

At that Naruto looked up after Sakura healed him and looked smiling.

"Alright Team 7 we are back, let's show them what we can do. It's been too long Sasuke."

We all stood behind the reunited Team 7 and waited for the order to attack. Many of the shinobi of the leaf perished. Ino and Shikamaru lost their fathers and Neji also was a shinobi who lost his life trying to protect Naruto. This war was truly the hardest that we ever faced and we had Sasuke back fighting side by side with us. We still had no idea if we would make it out alive Madara was the enemy we were up against. We fought the clones of the ten tailed beast with all our might while Naruto, and Sasuke went ahead to face Madara and Sakura was right next to them where she always wanted to be. We were all happy that Team 7 was now back together and didn't want that to change again.

We fought next to Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino while Team seven made their way to the front. Hinata was so happy that her Naruto was finally reunited with his team. Sai descended and said.

"Hey I am technically part of team seven. I'll fly above while you three take the ground. So that is the original Team seven? I am very impressed. "

In the meantime Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made it to the middle and on her forehead appeared the hundred seal. Sakura's strength increased and she watched as Sasuke and Naruto made their way ahead to take down the main body of the ten tail jinchiruki. She was very proud that she had finally caught up with them and couldn't be happier as she destroyed the clones like we were. We had no idea what was going on in front where Sasuke and Naruto were but were glad that we all joined together against Madara.

Months passed after the Fourth Ninja War and Sasuke's return to the village. It was one day that we were all training that Shizune came to us saying.

"Amethyst and Shinah you will be joining Team seven along with Hinata on a mission. This mission is to find a lost Shinobi in a forest you all know too well. You are ordered to report to Lady Tsunade's office in less than twenty minutes."

In the meantime Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were just relaxing in the field. Sakura watched as Hinata put her head on Naruto's chest and sighs as she sees Naruto stroking Hinata's long midnight black hair smiling at her. She looks up in the tree where Sasuke was sitting ignoring her like when they were younger and shakes her head. Sasuke was sitting in a tree when he heard Shizune running and calling to them. Then he jumped down and leaned against the same tree he was sitting in. He looked at her and asked.

"Lady Shizune what is it? Lady Tsunade has a mission for all of us? We will be there shortly. Let me get Naruto and Hinata. Oh great I have to wake up Sakura what fun?"

He walks over to Naruto and says.

"Come on dobe we have a mission including Hinata. You two go ahead Sakura and I will meet up with you both. She is asleep I have to wake her go on."

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and makes his way to Lady Tsunade's office wondering what kind of mission it is. Sasuke shakes Sakura gently waking her up. She looks up and smiles at him.

"Sasuke-Kun what is it? Where are Naruto and Hinata? Why did you let me dose off? What's going on?"

He looks at her.

"We have a mission and need to report to Lady Tsunade's office, come on let's go. You have really gotten stronger from when we were younger. I am very impressed with your progress. You are now right next to Naruto and I. let's go before we are late, come on Sakura."  
>She runs after Sasuke and tries to hide the fact that she still blushes around him, but she feels that he forgot everything she said to him the night he left the village after she confessed her love for him and sighs. She knew that she only dreamt that he actually feels the same way about her that she has and always will feel for him. She also thinks that she dreamt about the locket he supposedly gave her on that night. She couldn't help it that she was in love with Sasuke and only hopes for a happy ending like Hinata has with Naruto.<p>

They arrived at Lady Tsunade's office and Shinah and I looked at them. Sasuke joined his team mates alongside us and listened as Lady Tsunade told us the mission at hand. Our mission was to find a missing Shinobi from the Yokamura clan. The place we had to look was in a forest that we all know all too well especially every member of Team 7. We exit the office and make our way to the forest. When we arrive Sasuke hears a girl screaming and turns to Sakura.

"We all have to split up into teams. Sakura you are with me. Naruto, you are with Hinata. As for Amethyst and Shinah you two are a team. If anyone can find out where that screaming is coming from show all of us a sign and we will join you. There are three paths each team takes a different one. Let's go."

Shinah and I watch as Sasuke and Sakura disappear down one path and Hinata and Naruto down the other. Then we take our path and listen for any screaming. We stay on full alert. While Hinata goes with Naruto she asks.

"Naruto-Kun do you think that Sasuke knows how much Sakura loves him even after everything he has put her through. Do you think he feels the same way about her or no? I mean she is still hurt after the way he just upped and left after she poured her heart out to him. Has he said anything to you after he returned?"

Naruto sighs looking at Hinata.

"He hasn't really said much to me since he came back. He is just stubborn, even if he does feel the same way about Sakura he will never admit it. He's an Uchiha Hinata, they rarely show feelings. He's my best friend there are still things he doesn't want to talk about and I just leave it at that. We have each other there is no need to worry. Maybe he will surprise us and get over himself and tell Sakura how he really feels about her, but we have to let him figure it out. I'm just glad he's back in the village and team seven is back as well. Shh Hinata I hear something. We have to be very careful."

In the meantime Sakura and Sasuke come to an area in the forest that brings back memories of when they were younger. Sasuke walks ahead of Sakura with his back toward her.

"Does this place look familiar to you Sakura? Do you remember what happened here when we were younger?"

She looks at him saying.

"Yes Sasuke I remember, this is the place I healed your curse mark during the Chunin exams we never finished. Why did you bring me here? What about our mission?"

He stays silent and responds.

"Why do you love me Sakura? After everything I put you through, all the mean words I said to you. I tried to kill you two times and yet you still continued to love me. Naruto told me about your false confession to him. He also told me that he rejected you because you were lying to yourself."

She stayed silent for a minute and then she responded.

"Sasuke-Kun I seen more in you. It wasn't your looks nor your personality. I always loved you and never will stop loving you even if you don't feel the same way about me. That night you left my entire world crashed. I felt I lost everything. I even thought a dream I had was real that you actually returned your love to me with words and a locket. I tried to stay strong and did it because of you made me get stronger. I trained under Lady Tsunade to prove that I was not useless and just tired of being left behind. I have faced so much and wish that you were there by my side. But you weren't, I always hoped that just maybe while I was thinking about you that you were thinking about me. Every night that you were gone you were always on my mind, the only thing that made me get stronger was how deep my love for you was and still is. Sasuke I will never stop loving you even though I should, I just can't. I forgive you for everything you did and said."

Sasuke turns around toward her and approaches her smiling. Then he gazes deep in her eyes and their lips meet. She embraces him and they continue to kiss. When they break apart he smiles at her.

"I never stopped loving you, I stayed away to protect you from me. My clan has a darkness that I was protecting you from. I never meant to hurt you and never will hurt you again. So you need to get use to wearing my Uchiha symbol because you are with me now. I love you Sakura. I see Naruto's signal let's go meet them."

Sakura looks.

"That's not Naruto's it's Amethyst's let's go Sasuke."

Naruto also sees the signal and he and Hinata run toward it. Shinah heals the girl with her healing power and I wait for everyone to arrive. When I see them all coming I signal them to come by us carefully. When the girl comes to she hides behind the bush. Sakura runs to her and calls to her.

"Come out we are shinobi from the leaf village. We come to take you home to your family. We won't hurt you come on. You got knocked out during the Chunin exams and are suffering from memory loss. Come with me I'll take you to the hospital. Sasuke or Naruto can you carry her? She is still weak."

Sasuke picked her up and they made their way back to the village. After Sakura got her situated in a hospital bed she had Hinata go to lady Tsunade to let the girl's parents know that she is okay. Twenty minutes later her parents ran into the room and hugged their lost daughter.

"Rage thank goodness you're okay. Thank you so much for bringing our daughter home safe and sound. The last time we saw her was during the Chunin exams and thought something happened to her. When can we bring her home?"

Lady Tsunade entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yokamura your daughter Rage can go home in three days. Her memory is slowly returning. My best medic Sakura Haruno will be taking care of her until she recovers. Now you are welcome to stay overnight if you would like. As for the rest of you go home and get some rest."

We all nod and exit the hospital when Naruto notices something around Sakura's neck and runs after Sasuke leaving Hinata by Shinah and I. Naruto taps his best friend and asks.

"Sasuke is Sakura wearing the Uchiha symbol around her neck or am I seeing things? What exactly happened to you two?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Yes Naruto I gave it to Sakura while we were on our mission. I had to get her alone to apologize for everything I put her through. That locket she has is from me I gave it to her the night I left to train with Orochimaru. Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be with Hinata? I'll be fine I'm just glad I'm back in the village that my brother died still protecting it like I will continue to protect . Don't do anything I wouldn't Naruto goodnight."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and wanted to kill him.

"Sasuke you have a sick mind I am not like that! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Shinah and I laughed looking at Naruto's face and Hinata just blushed. Naruto looked at us both.

"I am not a pervert like Jaraiya was stop looking at me like that. Shinah and Amethyst stop it! That is not even funny that is the last thing from my mind! You two are making Hinata's face turn red stop talking like that! Hinata are you okay?"

She smiles at him.

"Yes I am fine I have you don't I Naruto. Come on let's go to your place and I'll make you some special ramen. My dad is aware I will not be home tonight and spending the night at your apartment with you. It's getting late come on Naruto-Kun."

He runs after her and grabs her making her laugh as their lips meet while Sasuke watches laughing. He shakes his head as they walk toward Naruto's hand in hand.

We walked away still laughing.

"Whatever you say Naruto goodnight and have fun with Hinata spending the night at your place."

Sasuke waited for us to leave and went back to the hospital where Sakura was still on duty. He knocks on the door and she answers smiling.

"Sasuke-Kun I thought you went home. I am on duty all night Tsunade made me responsible for Rage's recovery. You should go home and get some rest we had a long day with the mission and all."

Shizune enters and smiles at Sakura.

"Go home and get some rest Sakura. Your relief is here, you too Sasuke get some rest. "

To herself she thinks. 'Maybe the Uchiha clan doesn't end with Sasuke. Only time will tell goodnight you two.'

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and smiled.

"Your parents said its okay for you to stay at my place tonight if you want. I am so glad to call you my girlfriend Sakura. Make sure when you get to my place this goes back around your neck where it belongs. Actually let me put it back now."

He lifts up her hair and puts the locket around her neck tightening it and then they head to the Uchiha house.


	8. Chapter 8

Suppressing the Sadness

Ch.8

"Unbroken Bonds"

I was training while Shinah was meditating Sasuke tapped me.

"Why don't you and Shinah hang with me and Sakura tonight at my place? I would invite Naruto but he might be preoccupied with Hinata. What do you say Amethyst we have a lot of catching up to do?"

At that comment I laughed.

"Wow Sasuke you have a dirty mind, he got upset with me and Shinah when we said the same thing. Sure sounds good we have never been in your house though."

He smiled.

"Trust me it's big enough to fit everyone. I'll throw a small party or we can all just watch movies it's up to you and Ms. Meditation over there."

Shinah's eyes opened.

"That is just rude Sasuke-San. Sure watching movies sounds good. I meditate to clear my mind."

He just laughed.

"At least I got your attention. Come on you two let's go. Sakura come on they are joining us for a little bit to watch movies."

Sakura smiled as she grabbed Sasuke's hand with me and Shinah walking behind them. We came to a huge house with the symbol of Sasuke's clan. Which he was the only surviving member right now? He unlocked the door and we all went inside. Then we all took our shoes off and entered the living room and sat on the two couches and Sakura sat on the love seat waiting for Sasuke to come back from the kitchen. She sat and played with the Uchiha symbol around her neck and smiled saying to both of us.

"I hope this means I'll be Mrs. Uchiha someday and help him revive his clan. I never stopped loving him and finally he's back where he belongs with me."

Shinah looked at her.

"Okay if you didn't stop loving him then why did you make that fake confession to Naruto? We actually thought you really stopped loving Sasuke when you said that. That wasn't funny Sakura."

She sighed.

"That was a mistake I never should've said that my heart always was and always will be for Sasuke."

Sasuke exited the kitchen.

"Yes Shinah is right Sakura that is why Naruto rejected you. I understand you were hurting, but you should've understood why I left the village. My brother brutally murdered my parents, and the entire Uchiha village I needed my revenge. Wish back then I knew what I have learned while I was away maybe then I wouldn't of have left. Just remember this though I was a rogue ninja I still loved you as much as I tried to stop loving you I just couldn't. I'm back now let's just forget about the past."

She smiled at him as he placed the bowl by me and Shinah and then he joined Sakura on the love seat and we all watched the movie as we ate our food. We were both so happy to see Sakura's smile again as Sasuke held her in his arms as they watched the movie taking turns feeding each other. Then we both turned back to the TV and let them be

In the meantime at Naruto's apartment he opened the door and Hinata followed him inside looking around his apartment thinking. Then Naruto entered his room taking off his shirt. Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at his build ready to faint. Naruto put on a clean shirt and looked at Hinata who was frozen as she stared at him. He walked over by her.

"Hinata are you okay? Hinata hello you there. What's wrong?"

He embraced her tightly and kissed her lips snapping her out of it. She smiled back as she embraced him kissing him with so much passion. Passion that she never knew existed. She noticed her hands moving down his chest tracing his muscles down to his abs that were so tight. Her body heated up as her hands traced his body and she felt his body start to heat up also. Naruto's hands traced her body shape and kissed her with even more passion. As he continues to kiss her his hands slide her jacket off. Then she feels herself pushed down to Naruto's bed. He realizes where she is and starts apologizing.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Hinata. I don't know what came over me, this isn't right we aren't together that long."

She smiles up at him.

"We are together a year Naruto-Kun. I am not mad at you. But can we please take it slow, I don't want to move to fast."

Naruto smiles down at her and continues to kiss her with even more passion. Her hands raise above her head and he slides her shirt off slowly throwing it to his floor. Hinata smiles as Naruto's lips move from hers and down to her shoulders. His fingers slide under her bra straps and he slides them down one at a time. She feels his lips on her arch and smiles up at him.

"It's okay you can take it off we are the only ones here. I love you so much Naruto."

Naruto freezes for a minute and moves his fingers to the clasps keeping her bra fastened and undoes it letting it fall to the ground. She closes her eyes as he takes each one in his mouth and gently sucks on them causing her to moan low.

"Oh Naruto that feels so good, don't stop please. I always dreamed of us like this since we were fourteen. "

He continues to suck on them more and her moans get louder.

"Naruto it's getting hot in here. Take me now I want this to happen so badly with you. Please I am ready. I love you so much."

Naruto smiles down at her still kissing her with passion.

"Okay Hinata if you think you're ready we will. Just tell me if you want me to stop. Just make sure you tell me before we get too deep."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes as his hands moved to her pants sliding them down slowly. Then she felt her panties slide off and moaned as Naruto used his fingers to go in and out a couple of times.

"Oh Naruto that feels so good. Please don't stop. I am definitely ready."

He stood up and slid off his pants and took off his boxers putting them on top of Hinata's clothes. Her eyes opened wide as he came down on her slow at first and she closed her eyes and let out a louder moan than before. Tears came down her eyes as he continued being as gentle as he could. He saw her tears and asked.

"Hinata are you okay? I will stop if you can't take it, I am not forcing you."

She smiled up at him and kissed him with passion moving with him as they moved across his bed in passion. Sweat dripped off their bodies and their breath was so heavy that neither of them wanted to stop because they were enjoying themselves. Around two in the morning they finally stopped and Hinata smiled at Naruto trying to catch her breath as Naruto rolled off of her. Naruto also smiled at her as he caught his breath brushing back Hinata's bangs soaked with sweat and kissed her.

"Let's get some sleep Hinata, we had a very long night. Hinata."

He looked and saw her fast asleep on his sweat soaked chest and held her close throwing the light sheet over both of them after he clicked on the ceiling fan above the bed.

In the meantime back at Sasuke's house Shinah and I fell asleep on the couch. Sakura looked over and tapped Sasuke who fell asleep on her lap.

"Sasuke why don't we head to bed? You seem so exhausted? We all had a very long day with the mission and everything else. So what do you think about Rage? Do you think we can trust her?"

Sasuke wipes his eyes.

"Sakura she hasn't gotten her memory back yet calm down. You really worry too much I swear. This is why I called you annoying when we were younger. You worry about things that are not that important."

She crossed her arms.

"Oh really when Haku almost killed you that wasn't important? I worried about nothing? Well Sasuke are you going to answer?"

He got off the love seat and looked at her.

"Why are you bringing him up? We fought him when we were twelve, why do you have to remind me how weak I was back then well?"

She looks at him.

"Because you called me annoying. I was worried because we don't know where Rage was for years after the Chunin exams. How do I know she won't make a play for you when she gains her memory back?"

He smiles at her.

"Is that jealousy talking Cherry Blossom? Well if she does you will handle it won't you? You have Lady Tsunade's Strength of a Hundred Seal don't you? Let's not think about that right now. I am really tired and it is already two in the morning."

Shinah wakes up and bops Sakura.

"Really if she is the same Rage she despises Sasuke so you don't have to get all jealous. So glad I don't have a boyfriend right now. It is already two in the morning? Sasuke do you want us to go home? "

He looks at her.

"No Shinah you guys can stay the night, I have two more bedrooms that no one has used since my family was slaughtered. Goodnight Shinah and Amethyst see you both in the morning. Sakura you coming or staying in here?"

Sakura smiles and follows Sasuke into his room and whispers in his ear.

"I didn't bring any pajamas with me Sasuke. I will have to sleep in my bra and underwear."

He smiles at her and hands her one of his old shirts from when they were younger.

"It's not like I haven't seen you like that before. If you like you can wear my shirt to bed. Well you decide I am heading to bed night Sakura I love you."

She watches as he takes off his shirt and pants staring at his chest she hasn't seen in so long noticing he got even more muscular. Then she gulps still staring."

He turns to her.

"Sakura I am nineteen now, you act like you never saw my chest before. You're acting real weird I swear."

She sighs as she takes off her clothes and slips on Sasuke's shirt smiling at him.

"It's been four years since I have seen you Sasuke. You have become more muscular than I remember that is all I am saying. I didn't mean anything by it."

He pulls his bed down and looks at her.

"Well are you coming or going to stay awake all morning? Oh forget it goodnight Sakura."

He lays down and she joins him resting her head on his muscular chest. He holds her close and kisses her goodnight. Then Sakura also kisses Sasuke and they both fall asleep soundly in each other's arms.

In the meantime Shinah and I headed to the two spare rooms and fell asleep soundly. 


End file.
